Heretofore, it has been well known to provide switches for overhead track systems along which trolleys are either manually or power driven and particularly for the movement of goods suspended from the track by the trolleys between stations for processing or storing the goods. For example, overhead conveyors having tracks and switches in the trcks are commonly used in warehouse operations and also in meat-processing plants. Exemplary of the type of mechanisms heretofore known are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,397 and 3,818,836. These switches include a plurality of levers and links arranged between lifting track sections, the position of which control the movement of trolleys along intersecting tracks or rails. It is also known, as shown in these patents, to automatically allow the movement of a trolley through the switch in one direction without manually or otherwise adjusting the switch. Movement in the opposite direction is controlled by adjustment of the switch.
The heretofore known switches have been bulky in structure, thereby requiring considerable room in layouts for their installation. They have also been constructed of a large number of parts which cause adjustment and maintenance difficulties and costs.